A Faint and a Heartbeat
by SusieBogle
Summary: What happens after Sonata leaves off, with the POV of Beth, Mick, and Ben Talbott.


AUTHOR'S NOTE: THIS WAS MY VERY FIRST FANFIC STORY AND I'VE CONTINUED TO BUILD ON THESE CHARACTERS. IF YOU'VE BEEN TO OTHER WEBSITES AND SEEN MY FANFIC, I APOLOGIZE BUT I JUST DIDN'T KNOW WHERE TO START EXCEPT AT THE BEGINNING. ALSO I TEND TO WRITE LIKE THE STORY IS AN OLD TIME "SERIAL" WHERE THE WRITERS WOULD LEAVE YOU WITH A "CLIFFHANGER" OR A "ZINGER" AND THEN WAIT FOR READERS TO MAKE COMMENTS. I GET SOME OF MY BEST IDEAS OF WHERE THE STORY SHOULD GO FROM THEM.

As always, I don't own any of the moonlight characters; just love writing about them.

SPOILER: After Sonata. Envisions Mick and Beth as able to have children.

CHAPTER ONE

Beth Turner is lying on a hospital bed, her head, arms and chest hooked up on a monitor. She has just come around again and is listening to the ER doctor.

Silently Mick comes into the room, checks out the tableau of doctor, Ben and Beth. He immediately checks her heartbeat and hears another, fainter heartbeat. He stands there mute.

"Dr. Anderson? This is my husband, Mick St. John. You were saying?"

"Beth, uh, Mrs. St. John. As you know, that fainting came with a hit to the head so we've taken the precaution of checking for seizures. Everything checks out fine. And, of course, the fainting was probably the result of your being pregnant. But we've taken some more blood and will do further tests which you can take to your obstetrician. Do you have any questions?"

Beth thought she would start whooping hysterically but controlled herself and just quietly asked when she could be released.

Ben was quiet, also, and just told her to go ahead and take the rest of the day off and if she needed to curtail her schedule, they could discuss that later. Privately, not only was he in shock over the pregnancy but now he had real concerns for her safety. And how the heck could St. John be on the list if he has fathered a child? And them married? Seems she could keep secrets better than he had originally thought.

Mick texted Josef, "looks like we found a way to rewrite the rules..."

That night at Mick's Josef figured it had to be connected to the "cure". And remember that "juice/blood thing? There are obviously parts of you that don't know you're not human anymore. Better not let this out, or the other vamps will have you in demand as a sperm donor!:

"Yeah, and that this could put Beth in even more danger, especially with the female vamps."

Beth has been quiet until then but now she steps in. "Why would that be a threat? They can't have children but then, except for Coraline, none have ever wanted any, right? Mick, we have to keep this private. If we can't, then we'll have to leave LA ... that is, unless we can find some way to pass it off on a human. Hmm, do you think Ben would go along with it??

Both Mick and Josef immediately say "NO!", but for very different reasons. Beth smiles but inwardly, the worry has started. She has seen the list and getting Ben involved might just prove to be the solution.

CHAPTER TWO (AN OLD FASHIONED GUY)

"Marry me. Meet me at City Hall 9pm. Get blood test -- Guillermo will handle mine"

I left Beth this morning high on life and love. What else could I do? I'm in love with her, I said it and although she hasn't had time to process the full meaning, I know what I meant.

Emma and Jackson couldn't -- wouldn't -- live without each other. This is it for me, too. When Beth dies, so do I. Whether she remains human or turns, it's her decision. All I know is for whatever time we have left, it's together.

And I'm an old-fashioned kind of guy -- a product of the 50's when you married the girl after sleeping with her. Yeah, not that I'm sure she can even move today -- much less agree to marriage!

Come to think of it, I'm kinda sore, too, but I heal faster. And oh, what a night. Finally a chance to enjoy that incredible body of hers and to know that she enjoyed mine. In fact, several times I thought I was going to lose it -- lose control to my vamp side -- but she always brought me back. And it was weird, coming with her, I had this feeling of a long, deep, warm splash, almost like when I was human.

She does that to me -- help me to be more human -- better than I was as a human.

Finally, I'm at peace with my twin natures. And all because of her, my little girl whom I rescued has now rescued me.

"She's having my baby. Man, can you believe that? After finding out that Robert was not my son, I was depressed. What man doesn't want to leave his contribution to the future, so to speak. Josef, we've got to pull out those expensive cigars and celebrate."

"A little premature, my friend. Beth's got aways to go and you have not seen or been around a pregnant woman and her hormones lately, have you? No? I didn't think so. Neither have I but Simone's been telling me that women can get pretty testy, and especially if she's carrying an exotic .. er, special .. kid. But congratulations. I meant what I said, it's my only regret, so let's go hit some clubs, have some champagne."

"Are you kidding? My clubbing days are gone. I'm a family man now -- besides Beth is due home soon and she's not drinking, at least not alcohol. She's been so busy lately still working part time for Talbott yet she still comes home feeling ready for anything."

"Still honeymooning on the roof? And knowing you, now that she's pregnant, trying to be all gentlemanly. She's not having any of that, hmm?"

Grins, "Nope, I've got the perfect wife."

CHAPTER THREE (DNA DOESN'T LIE)

Josef slides silently into Mick's chair, a glass of blood in hand.

"So, Beth, how's the little hybrid coming along? Have we heard back on the blood tests?" Do we know if you're having a boy, girl or the devil's spawn?"

Beth laughs but demures, saying "Luckily I had the blood work sent to my friend, Dr. Lin, at BioAnalysis. She seems unfazed by the weird -- in fact, she really loves mysteries in the DNA realm. And I haven't actually asked her to compare any other "samples" she has analyzed yet."

Mick glides into the room, grabs Beth and sits her on his lap. "You mean my shaving kit DNA? Or are there other "samples" out there from more recent activities? That ruined picnic tablecloth on our wedding night?"

"Now that would be an interesting collection ... vampire love juice. If only Lola had thought of that, we'd all be goners."

"Actually the blood was taken originally to make sure I don't have some pregnancy complications. It's amazing what they can tell you even at this early stage. By the way, Josef, thanks for the OBGYN referral. You're the only one who could have found a vamp-friendly obstetrician. I talked with her today and made an appointment for my first ultrasound next week. She's perfect."

"Do we get pictures? Simone is now insanely jealous and wants to know if she can be there, too. You've ruined what used to be a perfect freshie. She's still a good lawyer, though.

"By the way, Simone says she wants to see Beth down at the office. Evidently Jackson left a will naming you a beneficiary. Some kind of a trust he quickly had set up before locating where the tribunal was being held. He knew he wasn't coming out alive."

"Why would he name me? I barely knew him and Emma."

"Don't know ... Simone was very mysterious about it but said it was important. I think she's holding out on the info until I agree to marry her! So I'll just have to get Mick to spill the beans since he can't keep a secret for the life of him."

"I'll give her a call but it'll have to wait until next week, too. I met with Ben today and I've got a case that he wants me to look into -- so far, no vamp connection. He's being very agreeable."

"See that tiny appendage there? Looks like you've got your wish, Beth. It's a boy." Connie Madsen, OBGYN observed. "And he's an active one for five months. How are you feeling? Any cramping or discomfort?

Beth Turner St. John grimaces. "Ever since I've felt him move, it's like a cyclone in there. He moves around a lot. Is that normal?"

"Every child is as different as the stars but since you've got a somewhat unusual pedigree cooking in there, perhaps not surprising. And as long as his kicking doesn't injure you, everything else looks good. I am concerned about your white blood count though. And I'm going to recommend we do some further blood work. Are you still working with that friend of yours at BioAnalysis?"

"Alison Lin? Yes, she's fascinated with me -- especially with my rare blood type that is -- and she hasn't even been able to type "hybrid" as Josef calls the baby (Simone snorts in the background). By the way, we're calling him Elliott after my father. I get the rare blood type from his side of the family. Mom always said it was very mysterious that Turner side."

"Isn't that an English surname?" Simone asks.

"Actually its the English version of the old French "Tornare" but Mom didn't know much. Just what Dad had said about his people escaping to England towards the end of the French Revolution. Dad died just months before my 4th birthday so I don't remember anything about him."

"Beth, for your family history records, what did he die of?"

"I'm not sure, and my mom is gone now, too, but I could check and see if there's any records. Why?'

"Well some of tha blood work is to check on that low white blood cell count. My guess is it's anemia but perhaps your father had some blood borne disease that we should know about. It could affect the birth and baby's health, too."

"I'll see what I can find out. I've just been so busy lately and Mick pestering me to slow down when in truth, I have so much more energy now than I ever have before."

Later on that night, after an incredibly wanton night of love with Mick, Beth realizes tht she's changing. She smells things more intensely, feels more keenly than ever before. Except that's not true ... once before. Black crystal.

That's it. But why now that I'm pregnant? Could it be that the crystal has stayed in my bloodstream or is it Elliott's mixed blood? Could it be fundamentally changing me or will it last just through the pregnancy? Could it be possible that I'm turning?

CHAPTER FOUR (THE LEGACY)

"Dear Beth,

Please forgive me but I overheard your conversation with Mick when you were at my house yesterday. Emma and I have been in love for over 150 years but that doesn't excuse what she did and what we've done. Now I realize that there is no hope for us .. but you have an opportunity which I can give to you. What I heard was that, even though you're human (and may or may not choose to become one of us) that you were empathetic towards us.

The future looks dark for vampires and humans alike. One can't live without the other and we're going to need help to survive. Help from blood borne diseases, from global warming, from vamps going beserk. You name it.

So again forgive me, since I've not asked your permission, I am naming you as executrix to a new trust I've created, called the Emma and Jackson Monaghan "Love is Forever" Foundation. We need to provide sanctuary for humans and vamps. You and Mick need to continue your work to help the innocents of the world, seeking out humans who need help and eliminating the worst of the predators.

The sports management company has a new owner but we've acquired a fortune (see Simone for details) which is at your disposal. And of course, our home which we would be pleased if you would like to become your home. If not, feel free to use it as you will.

Thank you for Emma and myself and please know that for a few moments, you helped me remember what it felt like to be human again. It always comes back to the love."

Sincerely,

Jackson"

"Logan, how soon can you move out of your parent's basement? I need you at the safehouse as soon as possible. And have you gotten me your computer equipment "wish list" yet? Alright, let's plan on move in next Friday through Sunday nights. And can you please send out another set of coded emails?"

After reading the letter at Simone's office, Mick and I sat stunned. What an extraordinary gift -- and what an extraordinary 18th century man Jackson was! I still marvel at how these century-old vamps can be so modern and aware. And still, why me? Especially now with Elliott due in less than six months. But he's so right, someone has to help. So I guess I have something else to add to this incredibly weird -- yet wonderful -- year I'm having.

Mick's reaction was less positive. He feels there's too much visibility in being named to the Foundation. Vamps are tempermental at best and may not even trust us. And he's so sweetly excited about having a baby he doesn't want me to do anything but sit around the house. That man is a Neanderthal sometimes. I guess it comes from a time back in the 50's when the woman stayed home and made pot roast while the man went out to do ... manly things.

I love him, but he's got to understand I have needs, too, and not just bodily ones. I love investigating and fighting crime and this Foundation can tie in beautifully -- and globally -- once Logan gets his ass in gear. The kid's brilliant but I'm hoping to get Sam back from Interpol, too. She sure had it pegged right: Mick did only know geeks in basements with Yoda t-shirts! Of course, she doesn't know the "vampire" factor yet but she'll understand soon enough ... and love the new state of the art equipment.

That Josef is amazing with the contacts. Where in the world does he find vamps with all this AI technology is beyond me. And sneak that he is, turns out he's the new sports management owner. He's trying to convince Tiger to sign with him. Hah!

CHAPTER FIVE (BEN'S DILEMMA)

Ben Talbott is a usually pretty laid back guy. In fact, when he was chosen to replace Josh Lindsey, it was for that very reason. He could get the job done without being overly emotional. That was why Lindsey lost his Tejada case in the first place and actually got him killed. No, he was cool .. or used to be.

Just what the hell was going on? Ever since that incredulous rescue at the plastic surgeon's -- he was sure he heard high pitched, unearthly screaming and knew that St. John and his friend somehow were making them, too. But Beth acted like she wasn't even conscious when I know she was struggling and then talking to St. John, asking him something about his face.

And where the hell was my police force? Was I set up to be eliminated just like Lindsey? Is St. John a friend or an enemy?

His hold on Beth sure puts him in the latter, and now she's married him and having his baby. How the hell did that happen?

I've checked it out and sure enough there was the marriage certificate -- married two days after that Emma Monaghan escape and the Monaghan's subsequent suicide -- some kind of suicide pact involving a car bursting in flames over the ocean cliff. I closed the case but still have my doubts. St. John called her psychotic but her strength was not human.

So are we talking vampires here in LA -- or anywhere else for that matter? St. John, Kostan, the Monaghans were on that crazy list along with Julius Caesar. Give me a break! And what am I supposed to do about it anyway? "Keeping a list and checking it twice ..."

So mr. cool as a cucumber, what's your next step?

"Beth, glad to see you. How are you feeling? And I guess congratulations are in order. Yeah, I think we need to talk."

So she needs a favor. And not just any favor either. I'm to be a beard, a cover. But if she is indeed in danger from these people then I have no choice. She's pregnant so she's probably over-reacting but it's Beth ... and she sounds convincing.

She asked me point blank why I let her see the list? Hell, even I don't know. Except that it's Beth and that natural curiosity and insightfulness of hers always gets me excited. And I'm pretty sure now after all her revelations that it was the right thing to do.

Who are these men and their group "The Legion"? Why did they send me the list and why are they so hot for St. John especially? Are we talking some vigilante group -- a sort of Ku Klux Klan? Not in my city!

I know she's holding back some very specific info and that's okay -- for now. With her new Foundation duties and the pregnancy, she's got a lot on her plate. I won't underestimate her again -- yet, I trust her -- and if she says she needs me, then I'm her man.

"St. John ... something I can do for you?" Ben stayed calm but he could feel his hackles rising. That old feeling of animosity starts the minute I get near this guy.

"There's a picture of you on the internet. With Beth. Holding her hand. Today. Did you think I could let this go, let you live after having touched her. She's mine."

"She was holding my hand ..." Hell, that was the wrong thing to say because suddenly I'm up against the wall of my office dangling like a rag doll unable to move. My adrenalin punched up to high and yet St. John keeps me pinned.

Seems like there is a war going on within him -- rage and reason. His whole focus is not on me but in controlling himself. I hope reason wins out before I strangle to death.

Finally he releases me and I slide down. He backs off, a haunted look on his face.

"Tell me the truth ... Now. Is she ... are you two ... in love?"

Stunned, I stammer out "Jesus, St. John, you think Beth's cheating on you -- with me? No, the answer is No. We work together and she's a tremendously talented investigator and ... has become a good friend, but there's never been anything between us. So some papparazzo snapped us at lunch. And yes, she was holding my hand. For about three seconds to see this new watch I was given by the D.A. for being top prosecutor."

Taking a big gulp, St. John says "I'm sorry, man. I guess I jumped to conclusions. So if there's nothing romantic going on, what the hell is? Beth's keeping a secret -- I know it's something to do with you. Why is she going around asking so many questions about a group of businessmen? Why all the secrecy?"

I'm bound by the rules of law just as she is. She can't comment or even speak of any ongoing cases."

"This must be a grand jury probe. Of course! That's why she's being so secretive. But word on the street is that these are dangerous guys. And you're sending a seven months pregnant woman! She's off this case now."

"Mick, I'd like nothing better but she won't listen and I've threatened to fire her. She says she's onto something big -- something new has turned up and that she'll quit once the grand jury has heard the evidence."

"I need to see that list. These "businessmen", who are they and what's the crime?"

"You know I can't -- all evidence to the grand jury would be tainted -- and I'll get disbarred. Sorry, you'll just have to trust me, and your wife."

CHAPTER SIX (OLD FASHIONED GUY PART II)

So if she's not cheating with Talbott -- I'm pretty certain I was getting the truth from that weasel -- man, I almost laughed at the fear in that guy's eyes when I just about lost it and let the fangs come out -- controlling myself and not having him for lunch took just about every ounce of willpower I possess -- then why is she keeping this a secret from me?

What is it about these guys? Guillermo says they're called "The Legion". What is she not telling me? Hmm, I'd have Logan look into it but she's got him moving into that Monaghan safehouse up in the hills this weekend. And Logan is putty in her hands.

Might be time for a visit to Josef, although I'll have to endure his teasing. The closer we come to having this baby, the sharpness of his gibes are making me irritable. At least he's not calling the kid "hybrid" anymore. Guess my snarling at him must have given him a hint.

Elliott Turner St. John. Whew. I'm going to be a father. Nothing I have done in my long life has ever prepared me for this, this parent thing. And God knows the complications of my being a vamp and having a child. But Beth, my Beth, my cheeky, sexy and these days secretive Beth -- seems pretty confident that I'll do okay. So I guess I won't borrow trouble.

CHAPTER SEVEN (DNA DOESN'T LIE - PART II AND III)

Dr. Alison Lin loved mysteries but this one of Beth Turner's was the most puzzling of her career.

Ever since Beth brought her now-husband, Mick St. John, into the lab for that original blood analysis, it's been more than intriguing. Frustrating, too. I was never really sure what they wanted but he brought in a new one ... evidently his own ... right after Josh's funeral.

Funny, but he looked different. Not so pale. And he seemed much more relaxed -- definitely less stressed when I told him the results were the same as before. Totally pure blood. No impurities. How does that happen, twice in two separate samples? And the existence of two separate samples with the same rare blood type -- the odds were unquestionably in the million to one ratio.

Now Beth has brought in her pregnancy blood samples along with an amniocentisis of the fetus. "Elliott" she's calling him, I guess after her father. She says she's having to research her paternal side as there is some question of low white blood cells. Yes, analysis shows markers for high hormone levels, normal there for pregnancy. But no anemia -plenty of iron in the system. And so far, nothing to account for that low count. Why can't I get a handle on this? Maybe the sample was tainted?

Now the amnio fluid -- whoa, this has got to be wrong.

I'm a scientist. I work on blood analysis all the time yet I've never seen this particular blood before or ... wait a minute -- yes, I need to call Dr. Theodore. Wasn't there some bloodlines in the mid to late 16th century that he spoke of in lectures. They defied current analysis but he was hoping to develop a test method. If I can find him. He seems to have stopped publishing and retired. And wasn't he doing some other research into blood/DNA ties?

This is getting much more interesting. This could be the ONE. The most intriguing blood mystery of the millenium. Maybe a Nobel?

"Beth, are you there? Pick up ... pick up." Alison had never been so scared in her life. Threatened for my life is more like it.

"Beth, call me as soon as you get this message. I found Dr. Theodore and you're in great danger. I, uh, think I may be, too. He's dead -- they killed him, Beth. I'm so scared. Please call."

"Alison?" Beth hit reply on the iphone. "Alison, it's Beth. It's okay. Where are you? I'm coming and I'm bringing some help. Are there guards there or do I need a passcode? Alright, we're on our way. Everything will be okay."

"Mick, we've got to get down to BioAnalysis right away. Dr. Lin -- Alison -- who's been researching my blood line DNA is in trouble."

Never one to wait around, Mick is ready to go but Beth is moving a lot slower these days. At eight and a half months, she shouldn't even be thinking of doing anything -- much less dangerous -- but that never stops Beth.

"We're taking the Mercedes, it'll be more comfortable for you."

At BioAnalysis, they quickly gain access but she's not there and the lab has been ransacked. Beth goes into the ladies down the hallway and discovers me hiding in the utility closet.

"Beth, oh, thank God. I was watching for you and hid just in time. I don't who they were but they were creepy. And they were looking for something specific but I don't think they found it. Could it be this? The lab notes about your family?

Dr. Theo was in France. I tracked him down last week and flew there. He was living near Versailles. He found it, Beth. The lineage -- the blood lines -- and the DNA matches. Mick ... so does yours although there are slight differences. Beth, the Turner/Tournare family's blood line was thought to be extinct. Dr. Theo says that he was able to definitively link it to a Morgan Vincent about nine months ago. She was in hospital here in LA and then disappeared. He says he found she had gone back to France. Oh, he wrote it all down for me but wouldn't let me have the material. Said he had to do some final research. Now he's dead. When I called, his housekeeper told me he had been killed the night before -- hit and run accident. Four days later, I received an AirFrance packet. His nephew, the pilot, hand delivered the lab notes -- his masterpiece -- to me."

"Alison, you've got to come with us. We know a safe place. Along the way you can tell me why I'm in danger from all of this?"

"But Beth, you already know, don't you? Isn't that why you've had me doing all this research? You're from a family that technically doesn't exist. They're vampires -- you both, and your baby -- we've never been able to catalogue this blood before. Never even believed it existed. You're kinda a missing link."

"Oh, my God! What have I done -- what have I unleashed on the world? And my baby -- our baby!"

"We're going up to the safehouse, Beth. And you're staying there with Alison. I'll gather Josef and the others and have them meet us there."

Beth agrees and on the way I see her checking her iphone for messages. One from Ben Talbott: "Beth, an inspector from the French Police is here and has connected "The Legion" with a series of unsolved accidents and suicides. I'm on my way to arrest the leader, one Armand Dupre. We believe he is working with our jury probe suspects. I'll call you as soon as we've made the arrests. Don't even think of coming in so close to your time."

"We're on our way now, Josef". Mick is calling his friend. "What do you know about an Armand Dupre? Yeah, I know -- you called it -- but it's not an apocalypse yet. We'll meet you there. I'm not letting Beth out of my sight til we get backup."

Beth looks worried. "Logan, are you there? Funny, he should be answering -- we got the new equipment installed and its running beautifully. Why isn't he picking up?"

Mick stops the car at the gate. This huge compound, the Monaghan Estate Beth calls it, looks normal but he's got a bad feeling and then he hears it. Sub-human screams means Vamps are inside and they're not all friendlies.

"Beth, call Ben. Have him come here and bring his most discreet people. You and Alison need to go with him -- they'll keep you safe. I ... trust him and I don't know how else to protect you -- and my son -- right now."

"No, I'll wait until he can take Alison but then I'm coming in."

"We're not having another "wait in the car" moment. You'll do as I say, Beth, promise me ... for the boy."

"Alright, I promise." Mick moved the car down the hill and leaves it hidden near the entrance and then he's gone -- just melted into the darkness.

"Ben? Thank goodness. Can you take Alison into safekeeping? She has some evidence in the death of Dr. Raymond Theodore. Thanks.

Yes, yes, I know I've promised him to stay away. Can't I just stay here in the car? You've got an army out here..."

"What was that? Ben, oh, my God, Ben ..."

CHAPTER EIGHT (VAMPIRE SISTERS)

He's got her here. How did they get through the vamp lines of safety to her? Must have come with Ben -- he's been betrayed by someone in the D.A.'s office. Happened before, no surprise ... government pay and all.

"Josef, can you tell where they've taken her? Beth showed me the house plans months agao. If she still has her iphone with her, we can find her with "Safari". Yeah, there's the signal. She's in the area Jackson called the "inner sanctum".

"Wait there's another way in ... Beth was installing a tunnel to that area -- but I don't think they had broken through to it yet. Guess it's time to find out."

"Mick, I've got the cleaner here. She says she's inside and located Beth. She's alright but Mick -- Beth's in labor."

"Oh, God, what does he, they, The Legion, want from me? Maybe it's not just me -- it's the baby! Oh, God, Mick what have I done?"

Ben's dead. I don't know where Alison is. I will never forgive myself. Three men dead, a woman possibly so -- how many more humans and vamps will die because of me. I can't bear it. My water has just broken. I'm trapped down here and I'm in labor.

I can feel them all around me --my senses keenly aware -- but I'm helpless against these pains. Oh, Elliott, you couldn't have waited?

"Beth".

It's the Cleaner - that tall woman in black leather -- and she's with at least another half dozen vampire women.

"Are you here to see that I die -- and the baby, too -- so that you're secret won't come out? If that's the case, then I willingly give my life but beg for my son's."

"We don't seek your death. You've done nothing but keep our secrets since we've first heard of your association with St. John.

Granted, we were alarmed when the Monaghan incident happened and then the aftermath of your being named as the Foundation head. But once again, you proved your motives were pure.

Our secrets have been revealed -- but not by you. Never have we seen anything like this before. A human -- in love with a vampire -- willing to die to keep her word."

The vampire women circle the chair where Beth is sitting, panting.

"And now we're all united here for one purpose: your protection.

This group called "The Legion" knows of your blood connection to King Louis XVI through Mick's sire, Coraline Duvall. They have watched Mick since his turning, never realizing until recently his involvement with you. They scoffed at him, his little fixation with wanting to help humans, wanting to be human again.

Coraline begged for the chance to be human again so that she could save him for they wanted his death. He was given reprieve and allowed her to give him the "cure". They thought this would lead him back to our world -- but instead, he chose yours. He chose you and The Legion decided it was time for elimination to the threat of exposure. Overpopulation was their theme -- they're the ultimate keepers of our secrets -- and the ultimate deciders of our fate. They believe we need to reduce our numbers in order to prevent detection -- we have no recourse against their decision."

Gasping, Beth says "If you have no recourse, then why save me?"

"Because we've learned that you -- and your baby -- are our future and you must survive."

"Oh, this baby's coming ... now. Can anyone ... does anyone have medical training? I think I'm getting too weak..."

"She's passed out. Quick find out what's keeping St. John.

"There you are, Mick. Your wife's safe and the baby is born but she's bleeding. My skills are at war with my instincts for her blood and I must retreat before I do her harm."

"I've got her now. Josef, take that group through the house and secure it. Find Logan and the others. Remember they know how to kill better than anyone else so be careful, brother. I know -- it's so on. Don't let that bravado get you killed."

"We will stay here until you can get her stabilized."

"Beth, Beth."

"Mick, the baby?"

"Pink, with ten tiny fingers and ten toes. Dark haired like me but he's got his mother's blue eyes."

Beth murmurs, "all babies are born with blue eyes... but thank god he's alive. Mick, you've got to get him out of here. Take him to the birth center where they can find someone to nurse him. He's going to need milk soon and I don't think I have any yet. And I'm so tired, Mick, so very tired."

"You're tired because you just gave birth. You're going to be fine. I've stopped the blood loss. Stay with me. I won't have you die. You can't leave me -- and him. We need you."

"St. John, it's time. We've got to get everyone out. Kostan says they've found everyone and eliminated all except for Dupre -- he's gone. And we all know how dangerous one vamp can be.

My ladies will be in front and rear guard with their flamethrowers but we must move now."

"Beth, here's Elliott, hold tight -- we've got to get you out now."

Lifting her in his arms never has his vamp and human natures warred more. She's more important than anything but still I want to tear this guy to shreds. As soon as she's safe, I'm coming back. He's toast for ever thinking of hurting what's mine.

"St. John" A hissed murmur from the shadows outside.

"Dupre?"

"Did you think you could stop me? Didn't your encounter with Lance teach you anything about your elders?"

Never had he felt such malevolence. "No, I must have missed that lesson, Dupre. You -- and your Legion -- have it all wrong. We're not the problem. You are -- you and your inner sanctum of decrepit bloodsuckers -- too caught up in fear and paranoia to see what's happening in the world. Vamps aren't being hunted down by humans -- they've got bigger problems than us these days. There's no apocalypse unless you want one. But we've got worse fates on the horizon with global warming and it's going to take all our combined powers to save anybody."

"My duty is clear. I have been sent to eliminate you and your family. But perhaps we have been ... hasty. I do not have the power to rescind the order but perhaps we could -- suspend it -- until we've had more time to review what you say for it's veracity?"

"It's your call, St. John. My ladies are ready to do as you bid."

Logan, Guillermo, Terrance, Josef and the other vamp defenders silently come into view.

"Beth what do you want?"

"I don't think anyone wins with his death. And perhaps with our mercy, they will see that our new path is the one to take."

"Dupre, you let them know. Los Angeles and soon the entire global community is under new leadership. If they can't handle that, we'll see you again. In Hell."

"Now, let's get Beth out of here to where I can make the acquaintance of my new son."


End file.
